Cry, It's Ok It's Just Me
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: What happens between two "strangers" meet, fall in love, and to come out of their relationship. What happens when Luna becomes more quiet and distance towards Kagami?


Walking to the gym Luna was expecting it to be empty and quiet, yes it was. Placing her bag down, she set up her small speakers and plugged in her Iphone playing her music. Spinning, jumping, posing, Luna was a natural when it came to dancing, well she was a natural at most things she gave effort into. Finishing up a few more rounds Luna was starting to sweat already when the basketball boys came in. Packing her stuff up Luna walked towards the door. Walking pass a tall, well build man Luna could feel his gaze down at her. Over the pass few days Luna noticed that she was in the same class as he was and he also noticed her. Well ofcourse they would notice each other they sat next to each other. They also started talking to each other more and more frequently now.

As they continued to talk they also began hanging out more and more frequently now. Then he finally asked her the question "Luna, be my girlfriend." Looking at him Luna smiled and kissed his forehead. "I though't you would never ask." "WOOOHOOO!" Grabbing her by the waist Kagami lifted her up and spun around smiling widely as Luna giggled. Stopping they made eye contact leaning in they kissed as the first snow flake floated to the ground.

*It was now New Years and Luna has been quiet distances from Kagami for a while and being the protective boyfriend he was worried. "Luna, whats wrong. You've been really quiet ever since last month. Tell me what's wrong." "It's nothing Kagami don't worry." Looking at her cook Kagami didn't want to force anything out of her until she was ready to tell him what was wrong. As they continued to finish some cooking Kagami told Luna that he was going to be out with the team to spend some time with them before the new year starts.

*After cooking and eating Kagami was ready to leave kissing Luna and out the door he went. Closing the door Luna's smile turned into a frown, feeling the tears run down her cheeks already. Wiping them away Luna tried her best to stop the tears but she couldn't. Sitting down the step of the genkan Luna wasn't expecting Kagami to come back in the house to get something. Looking down he saw Luna's red eyes looking back to his. "L-Luna whats wrong?" "N-nothing." Feeling the tears come down her face again. Bending down Kagami wiped the tears away.

"Tell me what's wrong Luna." Kneeling down right in front of her Kagami looked in her eyes seeing the tears forming. "It's nothing big. It's nothing at all Kagami. Go and have fun." Her tears slipping from her eyes once again Luna wiped them away. "I don't care if it's something big or it's something small Luna. Were dating now please tell me everything about you. I want to know all about you Luna. Im not gonna leave." Looking up to Luna's eyes were wide. Getting up suddenly Luna latched herself around Kagami's Neck her tears falling hitting Kagami's jacket.

Wrapping his arms around her small form Kagami pulled her in closer if possible. "Im, not gonna leave you, like _they_ did." Tightening her grip even more on his jacket her tears wouldn't stop "I'll show you Luna. I'll show you that i wont leave you because i love you Luna. I love you." Releasing her grip on Kagami she looked in to his red eyes. Leaning in he kissed her deeply, hugging her tight. Releasing their lips he pulled her into another hug. "Now, tell me what happen." Nodding her head Kagami picked her up and went to their bedroom.

Explaining everything to Kagami all he could do and wanted to do was hold her and spend the night with her. Cuddling up in their bedroom Luna and Kagami looked outside the window and saw fireworks shoot into the sky knowing it was the new year. "Happy New Year Luna i love you." "Happy New Year, Kagami. I love you too." Kissing each other Luna and Kagami just embraced each other enjoying their moment.

**THE END hope you guys like this short little love story with Kagami and Luna hehehe hope you enjoy :) thanks for reading **


End file.
